


Bumblebee

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [5]
Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Bumblebee

The trailer started by showing a large red bridge over an ocean then it showed Yang on a motorbike, wearing headphones.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, I'm 18." Yang voiced over.

"Today actually." Yang finished as she was shown walking towards a small yellow beetle that was mostly covered by a tarp.

"Is the beetle for sale?" Yang asked Qrow who was sitting across from her.

Yang was shown unwrapping the car from the tarp then she was shown looking around the car while inside it.

"It's yours kid." Qrow said.

Yang was shown starting the car and as it started she looked amazed

"Happy birthday." Qrow finished.

Yang's car was shown driving into the garage of a small but nice house. Then Yang was shown looking proudly at the car but suddenly a part under the car fell and Yang frowned.

Yang took a flashlight and looked under the car. She got under the car and moved the flashlight around, she eventually reached a strange looking piece that slightly resembled a face.

The face's eyes lit up with a blue light and Yang looked shocked.

The car started to transform above Yang and it eventually fully transformed into a big robot.

"Oh my God." Yang mumbled "What are you?"

The Robot was shown falling from the sky and landing on the ground with a big thud.

The Robot is show now in car form driving up a hill then Sun is shown in the car with Yang.

"So you have no idea where he came from?" Sun asked.

"No idea." Yang answered

Then Sun was shown with his shirt off as both him and Yang stood on their seats and raised their arms up through the skyline as they both screamed in joy.

The Robot was shown waving and Sun gave him a small smile.

"Wow." Sun simply said.

Yang and the robot were shown walking through the woods.

"Here's the deal." Yang started.

James was shown walking with his forces.

"People can be terrible about things they don't understand." Yang continued as the robot was shown being shot at by military vehicles.

"From now on the only person you can show yourself around is me." Yang finished as the robot was shown transforming on the beach they were on.

The Robot transformed but the sand flew at Yang and into her hair. The Robot noticed this and rubbed her hair.

"Oh I'm good." Yang said as the robot continued to rub her hair but a little faster.

"No I'm good thanks." Yang said.

A car and a helicopter were shown on a desert. They soon transformed and stopped in front of a small army comprised of James and Oobleck in front.

"There's a war raging on our planet." The red one said in a female voice.

It showed a hologram of Yang's robot "If this criminal isn't found, that war may find it's way here."

A metal comet is shown crashing into a gas station.

"Is there anyone that can help you?" Yang asked as she stood with him looking at the bridge.

"Do you have a family." Yang asked.

The camera showed the robot pointing at Yang's chest as she looked at it Then back at him.

"Oh me?" Yang asked slightly confused and slightly happy.

The Robot was shown semi transformed with Yang and Sun inside as it climbed around a tunnel and fell on top of the hood of a police car.

The Robot is shown revealing a blade in its left arm as it ran and easily cut through two trees.

"They're calling an army." Oobleck said as more robots were shown in an area filled with tech.

"I've seen first hand what these things really are." James said.

Another robot was shown in the form of a jet and then transforming onto an evil looking one.

Yang's robot was shown laying down as a hologram of a blue, white and red robot was shown.

"Bumblebee." The Robot started in an epic voice.

The camera showed them back on Bumblebee's planet as a robot is shown launching another transformer which was a panther from its chest.

"There is only one way to end this war." Optimus said.

"You must protect Remnant and it's people." Optimus finished.

Bumblebee was shown walking out of smoke as it reached out.

"Take it down!" James shouted as he held onto Yang.

Harpoon were shown being shot at Bumblebee and puncturing through him. He was shown falling and getting dragged.

"Fight back Bee!" Yang shouted

James was shown shoving Yang to the ground. Bee saw this and he got angry, he activated his helmet and got up. His right arm changed into a blaster and he fired.

Yang was shown hugging Bumblebee.

The red transformer was shown turning into a jet as it had a machine gun underneath as it pointed at Yang who was on a tower.

"This is how we stop them." Yang said.

Starscream was shown grabbing Bumblebee and dragging him up a mountain then Bumblebee and Yang were shown on the ground reaching for each other.

"You've got me." Yang said.

As Bumblebee was shown drifting then he transformed while launching at the blue deception.

Yang was shown running under the two transformers that fought (Bumblebee and the blue deception). The blue one kept tying to get to Yang but Bumblebee protected her all the way.

BUMBLEBEE

Bumblebee was shown breaking down a small door as it maneuvered itself inside but bumped into a lot of things due to its enormous size compared to the house. It eventually reached the couch and sat down.

"God I'm so screwed." Yang said said with a groan.

Bumblebee's weight was too much for the couch as it completely broke.


End file.
